Augmented reality devices provide an augmented reality environment in which physical objects in a physical space are concurrently displayed with virtual objects in a virtual space. Various augmented reality devices recognize specific codes (e.g., QR codes) disposed on physical objects and display one or more virtual objects in a view that includes the physical objects augmented with the virtual objects based on the specific codes. Other augmented reality devices can recognize specific, known physical objects using image recognition such as by transmitting images to a server that performs the image recognition.
Despite advances in augmented reality systems, the ability to interact with an augmented virtual environment is limited. Providing useful feedback to the user is also limited. In addition, recognizing objects in the virtual reality environment may be computationally intensive and reduce usability in many instances.